World Lines
by Allaska
Summary: AU. What would be of Jane and Lisbon's destiny if Red John had never killed Charlotte and Angela? I own nothing.
1. Not at first sight

_Now remember, this is an AU, this is our Jane minus a huge disaster in his life, this is Fugue In Red's Jane plus wife and kid, so this is a Jane we have never seen._

 _I'm writing something that actually has a plot, guys. One full of holes probably, anyway I'm just trying something._

 _This is my second fic and again, my english sucks, I'm trying to get better. I_ _can take criticism about that but there's not really a point (you can't magically make me any better)._

* * *

"Mr. Jane I can assure you we are more than capable than handling the situation **."** The young agent was too much of a professional to tell the arrogant loud blondie what she really wanted but she answered him without so much as a flinch, she wasn't one to be intimidated.

"Miss Lisbon-"

"Agent."

"I'm sure you're very proud of that badge of yours _agent,_ but it doesn't mean much to me. I'm sure the dozens of victims this psychicopath made over the years truly believed in the police protection but I don't."

His tone was loud but he respected the little brunet in front of him. Jane was very good at hiding his feeling but he was quite impressed but how she was managing, well... _him_. That didn't mean much though, it certainly didn't mean he was going to say sorry and start obeying her orders.

"Now we wouldn't be here if the cops did their job so forgive me for not trusting my family's life on your hands!"

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't go on national television to play with a serial killer. If you care as much as you say for your wife and daughter's life you need to let us do our job whether you like it or not!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them, but that guy could really get under her skin.

Jane wasn't there for the introductions but no one needed to tell him Agent Lisbon was in charge. The man accompanying her clearly respected and admired her, she was a good leader he figured, any more of that and he would be punched in the nose, but that was not the reason why he stopped yelling.

"Daddy!" The girl came running with arms opened. She was about nine, eyes like her father's, in fact, no one could deny who her parents were, she was a perfect mix of their genes Lisbon thought.

"Hey" His voice was now low and caring; he seemed a completely different man from the one 5 seconds ago. He got on one knee and hugged his daughter.

Agent Lisbon took a step back and watched the scene in front of her. The girl's little hand gripped tightly on her father's jacket. Most likely, she didn't even understood what was going on, she didn't know how lucky she was to still be alive. But having strangers in your house, asking you a bunch of questions while your mother can't stop shaking could definitively make a child wish for her father's protection.

Jane got up holding the little girl on his arms; he cleaned her tears with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead. "It's alright now, okay?" The little girl nodded to her father and he kissed her face again. "Where is your mother?"

Lisbon was so lost in her thoughts, watching the father and daughter emotional interaction, that it took her a while to notice Jane asked the question to his daughter but looking at her, as if expecting an explanation.

"Mr. Jane we were getting your daughter's testimony we still need your wife's."

"This is ridiculous. She needs to rest she's not in any condition to answer your questions right now! She's not a suspect!"

"No, but she's a valuable witness"

"How is she even a witness if you just said no one heard or saw anything?"

"She insisted!"

"What?"

"Your wife just wants it to be over. She didn't want to go to the station, and it's better this way. Tomorrow she might not remember small details that could make a difference to our investigation. The sooner we get the answers we need the sooner we'll be gone."

The child in Jane's arms was paying full attention to the conversation between the two.

"Gone? To where? My front yard?"

"Again, Mr Jane, we just want to keep your family safe but you have the right to deny our protection."

Jane didn't want to win that argument, he just wanted to see his wife. "I'm not leaving her alone" He lowered his daughter to the ground gently and held her hand. "I have to see her".

He took a step forward and the tall agent accompanying Lisbon moved, placing himself in Jane's way, holding his hand close to Jane's chest.

Jane looked down at the man's hand nearly touching him, ready to push him back. "Oh you don't want to do that, my friend."

If there was a fight between Jane's hand and the agent's nose, all bets would be on the nose, but Jane was not threatening his physical well-being, the damages he could do to a person's mind were far worse than a nose bleeding.

"Or what?"

Both men stared at each other for just a second before Lisbon intervened.

"Rigsby! That's enough!" her steady voice made the order clear to the agent.

Rigsby lowered his hand but didn't move.

"You heard her, big boy. Now move."

 _"Mr. Jane I won't stop you but if you get in there you'll compromise your wife's testimony and she'll have to go thru all of this again. It won't take much longer we just have a few more questions." He was a pain but she sympathized with him, it was hard not to. If she could avoid any confusion, especially in the presence of Charlotte, she would._

The little girl pushed down Lisbon's jacket to get her attention. "Teresa, please"

Lisbon closed her eyes and sighed. This is not my day.

After they broke into the house, her team and the local PD went into every room to make sure they were all clear, it was then that Lisbon found Charlotte. She was scared of all the strangers in her home and afraid for her mother. She asked to touch Lisbon's badge to make sure it was real.

"My dad says we can't trust cops, but that they are the good guys."

"Shouldn't you trust the good guys?"

"Not always."

"Do you trust me?"

The little girl nodded not so sure of her answer but allowed Lisbon to take her out of there.

Both chatted while the paramedics checked on Angela - she had a minor cut on her forehead, besides that she was completely unharmed - Charlotte was very sweet but it was her intelligence and curiosity that made quite an impression on Lisbon and during the very short conversation she grew fond of the kid.

"I'll see what I can do"

She knew Ms. Jane's testimony was going to be another dead end. If she had indeed seen something, luck wouldn't have been enough to keep her alive.

Lisbon was about to join the agent conducting the questioning in one of the mansion's room, just to make sure they were going as fast as they could - she wanted to be there just as much as Patrick Jane wanted them there - When Angela, followed by agent Cho entered the living room.

The woman ran to her husband and daughter as the three agents gathered around on the other side of the room.

"Anything?" Lisbon asked her agent who was checking his notes.

"She didn't see or hear anything that could help us. I got a description from the voice on the phone but nothing concrete." It was disappointing but no one was surprised with agent Cho's news.

"Forensics?" The question came from the stoic agent.

"Nothing" Both Lisbon and Rigsby answered.

"Okay, we need to focus on find out who did the call and get to him before Red John does. This is the first time he made a mistake, we can't go back to square one, we need to get something from this."

"Do you think he's coming here back boss?" Rigsby was so desperate to leave he felt a little guilt.

"Not tonight. Let local police handle it from now. Let's go home we deserve some sleep."

They left without being noticed by the family.

 _…_

 _Jane entered the elevator hoping that old ugly thing wouldn't stop working, he sighted relived when the thing did a sound indicating it reached the next floor._

 _The doors opened swiftly and he stepped outside. He took a quickly look around, that was an awful little place, how could people even work there? It wasn't any surprise really, cops have horrible taste and it's not like they have money for anything better._

 _The place was busy, a few people walked by him, giving him weird looks. He was famous now "The asshole that messed with a serial killer on national television. Great." He wondered if he would lose any clients with that headline, probably not, he could easily turn things to his favor._

 _Jane walked towards the bullpen and saw agent Rigsby behind the glass. He reached for the agent's desk that didn't even notice his presence, he was too busy trying to make his computer work, Jane didn't really know anything about computers but he was almost sure it had something to do with the fact that the power cable was disconnected._

 _"Agent Rigsby?"_

 _The man finally turned his head from the monitor. "Oh, uh hi Mr Jane" He got up and Jane extend his hand for him to shake. "Can I help you with something?"_

 _"Yeah, I need to talk to agent Lisbon, is she around here somewhere?"_

 _"No she's not here actually, she-she's out" The young guy with a ridiculous goatee was so stressed Jane was_ _almost_ _feeling sorry for him._

 _"Oh really? Hm" He tapped his finger against his lips and then ran over the little objects on agent Rigsby's desk; he held some of the things between his fingers, bringing it close to his eyes, analyzing it. The man followed Jane's movement completely uncomfortable and constantly shifting his gazing looking past the blondie._

 _"Is there uh, something I can do for you, Mr. Jane?"_

 _Jane set down a tennis ball he was holding back to it's place over the desk and clasped his hands behind his back, releasing some of the agent's tension. "No, not really, I need to speak direct with agent Lisbon if she's not here than I'll come back another time" He answered with a charming smile and offered his hand again._

 _The man waited for Jane to leave the room, instead, the psychic gave a step back and looked under the table as if he was seeing it for the first time._

 _"Hmm"_

 _Rigsby looked at Jane a little impatient, waiting for the man to conclude whatever he was going to say._

 _"I think, well I don't really understand much of these things" He looked back at the agent with a believable shy smile. "But I think maybe that cable is the source of your… computer problems"_

 _"What?" Rigsby went to the other side of the tabled and bend down._

 _"Yeah right here, the blue one."_

 _"You're right" Rigsby laughed and plugged the cable back. "You saved me man, thank y-" The agent's smile completely disappeared when he turned around to see Jane in front of Lisbon's office. "Mr Jane please don't! Damn it!" Too late, he was inside. He sighted loudly and sat with his back against the desk._

 _"Didn't the boss let you in charge of not letting anyone inside her office?"_

 _"Oh she did? Thanks Cho, I didn't know that!" He murmured a threat that Cho ignored._

 _…_

Lisbon was so concentrated reading the papers over her desk the sound of the door opening startled her.

 _"Mr. Jane? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Nice to see you too Agent Lisbon. Your agent Rigsby let met in, a very nice man that one"_

 _In a very subtle and quickly gesture she turned her head around, the glass wall and the venetian blinds at a half-mast allowing her a perfect glance at Rigsby. She narrowed her eyes at him and Cho thought his colleague was going to burst into flames right there._

 _Rigsby gulped. Lisbon could nearly see the cold sweat drop running down his face._

 _She turned back to face the man in front of her. Impeccably dressed,_ _golden cufflinks, he was wearing more hair gel than she ever did, not one strand of his blond curls was out of place, it was disgusting._

 _"What can I do to help Mr. Jane?"_

 _"Patrick, please." "Actually I came here to offer you my help"_

 _"Oh"_

 _"How's the Red John case? Anything new?"_

 _"Nothing new yet, we're looking into it"_

 _"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you're working on that right now." He gestured to the stack of papers around her and a board in the middle of them room, with pictures and some notes._

 _"Mr. Jane we have other cases, Red John is not our top priority"_

 _"Not a priority? And while this guy is out there I have to live with the constant fear that he will harm my family?"_

 _He was worried but he sounded completely calm, Lisbon on the other hand took the opportunity to blurt out everything that was making her so stressful._

 _"I'm short on people, this case was thrown in my lap, it haven't been any leads in a long time, there was never even a suspect. To be honest with you,_ _Patrick,_ _I didn't even have the time to read all the case files."_

 _"But this time he made a mistake"_

 _"He was betrayed by the man that turned off the security system of your house, we don't think this man was supposed to know who he was dealing with, he probably doesn't know anything about Red John or what his plans were."_

 _"You don't know who this man is? I don't think it would that hard to-"_

 _"Anthony Miller, 42 years old. Until last year he worked for the company that installed the alarms for you. None of his colleagues heard from him since he was fired. No friends, no family. No criminal record. He's house is empty. We talked to his neighbors, checked security cameras, bank accounts. He didn't use any credit cards, didn't leave the state, no in any way we could track him. What do you think happened to him?"_

 _"I think we both know the answer to that question."_

 _"Yeah, I think we do. You see this?" She set her hand over a stack of papers. Paper work I shouldn't be doing. This one? Unsolved cases from the FBI that suddenly is top priority and for some reason, change of bosses, political favors, my team is now responsible for their incompetence."_

 _"So, I'm sorry. We're trying. We want to see Red John behind bars just as much as you, and my team will do what we can to protect your family, but we're not magically going to solve a case that goes back about ten years in two days."_

 _Jane was lost for words. She stared at him waiting for an answer._

 _"I didn't come here to fight, agent." "I can help. I want to; I'm here to offer my services."_

 _"Your services? Mr. Jane, we don't involve victims or the victim's husbands in our cases"_

 _The word 'victims' sounded like a curse to Jane, as if the word had the power to make a dark nightmare become reality, his look was severe now, his voice harsh._

 _"My wife and daughter are not victims, they are very much alive, Agent Lisbon."_

 _"That's not what I meant." Lisbon sighed tired. "Your family was attacked by a serial murder, this is personal for you. I can't involve you in the hunt for this man, Mr. Jane."_

 _"I'm not looking for revenge. While this man is out there my family and I, we won't have peace."_

 _"And how exactly are you planning on helping us?"_

 _"You know I'm a psychic, I very well-known one."_

 _Lisbon was too tired to laugh._

 _"That's not how we work here, Mr. Jane."_

 _"You don't believe in psychices?" "Hm" He contemplate the idea of changing her believes, but that probably wouldn't be the best approach not right at this moment._

 _"That's not- We're not looking for someone with your profile"_

 _"Not my profile?" That was ridiculous even for an excuse formulated in two seconds. "Are you afraid that your department won't look good because you're working with a psychic?"_

 _"I don't care if we look like a bunch of wackos, if we're solving murders that's good enough for me."_

 _"Then give me a chance what do you have to lose? If I'm not a psychic I must be pretty good at something to make they believe me"_

 _"How do you think Red John will feel about that?"_

 _"Does it matter? He already hates me, he knows where I live, knows everything about my family. What difference does it make?"_

 _Lisbon laid her face between her hands and sighted again._

 _"It doesn't work like that, my boss is the one responsible for that sort of thing, talk to him."_

 _"He'll never agree to it if you don't want me on your team." "I don't need a contract just let me look at the case files, tell me about any breakthrough, if you there's suspect let me talk to them."_

 _"I can't just do that, we have rules here! I shouldn't even had told you about our findings."_

 _"But you did! Your gut tells you to trust me. You sense that I can help you!"_

 _"I'm not sensing anything!"_

 _"Look I can see your problem is with the word psychic. That's okay, think of me as a consultant."_

 _"A consultant?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"And what exactly is your area of expertise? What are your skills?" involuntarily her lips curved into a mocking smile._

 _"I am very good at reading people. I can tell when someone's lying. And I know everything about Red John's case, everything that was made public that is."_

 _"You can always tell when someone's lying?"_

 _"I can repeat every lie you told me during this conversation."_

 _She stared at him, Jane was so confident it made her uncomfortable somehow. "Mr. Jane everybody likes to play the detective sometimes, I know it probably looks fun to you-"_

 _"Believe me this is not my idea of fun. I can help you, I know I can."_

 _"Okay, you know what? I'll think about it."_

 _"You will think about it?"_

 _"Absolutely" She tried to smile but the look on her face resembled the one from a kid promising to never lie again and crossing their fingers behind their back._

 _"You're a terrible liar" Jane chuckled at Lisbon's angry face, she pouted her lips just a bit even that she didn't even knew, he thought it was quite charming actually. "Don't worry, good honest people always bad liars"_

 _"Please Mr. Jane I have a lot to do. Can we continue this conversation some other time?"_

 _It was't like her to have a more than two words conversation with a familiar, victim or anyone related to a case that wasn't a cop. She would never even considered the help of one of them much less from_ _a 'psychic'._ _Why she was still talking to what seemed to be a con man trying to gain some fame was a mystery._

 _"What are you working on?"_

 _"I told you, an old case"_

 _"Let me take a look at it"_

 _"Are you kidding me?"_

 _The words jumped immediately out of her mouth but she was actually considering it. He was not the kind of guy she would trust on the field, it was clear he didn't like authority and didn't plan to follow the orders of one but yet she trusted him. It was somewhat reassuring to hear he could help her, he seemed to have a solution to everything._

 _"What? What's the worst that could help?" " He looked at her with a dazzling, amused smile on the corner of his mouth. "You need help and from what I saw you're agents are pretty busy."_

 _She considered it for a minute and then tossed him the file she was reading._

 _"Okay then" "This are your suspects?" He pointed to the pictures hanging on the board in the middle of her office._

 _"Yes. Both had motive, neither of them have alibies. Forensics didn't find anything."_

 _"Why did you say it like that?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like you don't trust the forensics results?"_

 _"I didn't-" She answered in a high voice._

 _"Right..." "Who was the victim?"_

 _"Anna Martins, a working girl with a long list of clients, no family, few friends"_

 _"Hm" Jane analyzed the photo of the suspects._

 _"We can place Jonathan Smith, the younger one, in the crime scene. She was killed in her motel room and we have footage of his car entering the parking lot 10 minutes before her time of death and leaving minutes after."_

 _"Wasn't that enough to convict him?"_

 _"We don't really have the footage of him getting out the car, the jury didn't believe he was capable of murder"_

 _"Neither do you"_

 _"I didn't say that."_

 _"Don't worry, I agree with you"_

 _She didn't know why but she felt a little proud of that._

 _"Did he say what he was doing there?"_

 _"Yeah, he said he never left his car, he was trying to building up the courage to" She hesitated "to say he loved her"_

 _"Oh, the poor virgin"_

 _Lisbon ignored the comment._

 _"He was a client?"_

 _"In his words, they were 'friends' but she didn't seem to be so fond of him like he was of her."_

 _"What would be his motive?"_

 _"They had a fight a week before her death. There were many witnesses listening to the argument. He said he couldn't stand seeing her doing_ _that_ _anymore, that he could help her and all that" Lisbon talked as if she was telling some tiring old tale._

 _"I take it she didn't like that very much."_

 _"She told him to get out of her life_ _and_ _that she had a plan so she would never have to work again."_

 _"And what would that plan be?" Jane was intrigued._

 _"We have no idea."_

 _Jane tapped his finger on his lips._

 _"What about the older one? What's his motive?"_

 _"He was one of her clients. He's a businessman, a very important one. Married, two children, known as a very conservative man."_

 _"So, to keep appearances?"_

 _"Yes. Also, she texted him two hours before the murder, all she said was that she needed to talk to him."_

 _"I'm pretty sure is not common for a working girl to text important clients, especially when they're married."_

 _"He claims to have no idea of what she wanted and that when he got to her hotel the place was full of cops so he left."_

 _Jane flipped through the pages of their case until he saw a picture._

 _"_ _This_ _is the girl?" He seemed rather confused._

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"How did she die?"_ _"Why do you think he was a client?" He tapped the photo of the grey-haired suspect._

 _"He was."_

 _"Fine but why?"_ _"What is the, like you call, evidence?"_

 _"For starters he confessed to that"_

 _"Why would he confess to that after killing the girl to hide that information?"_

 _"Maybe he didn't do it"_

 _"We both know he did. We both also know why this case was never solved by the FBI" He looked at her over his shoulder._

 _"He had no other way, he made deposits to her bank account every month and visited her at least once a week."_

 _"No, it's not that"_

 _"I'll give you a clue"_

 _"A clue? You think you solved the case?"_

 _"I did! And when you solve it and see that I'm right you give me a call"_

 _He handled her the case file. "The clue is:" he whispered close to her, "He was never her client."_

 _Lisbon's mind was coming up with ways to torture him or at least a way to make him stop talking and walking and getting her confused._

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"I'm sorry but this is boring. I have to go tuck my daughter into bed and give her mother the time of her life." "It was a pleasure Ms. Lisbon"_

 _"AGENT!" She said loud enough for the whole building to hear, followed by a whisper: "Asshole"_

 _"I heard that!"_

 _Jane crossed the bullpen with a huge smile, as if he just had won a bet. Cho and Rigsby confused looks followed him._

 _"See you later agents." He continued his way to the elevator._

 _"Bye sir." Rigsby answered a little late._

 _"Bye sir?"_

 _"I didn't know what to say, okay?"_

 _Cho rolled his eyes and continued to work on his computer._

 _…_

 _A furious Lisbon continued to look at the files and analyses the pictures. What could he had seen in there?_

 _She heard a knock on the door, well, maybe it's Rigsby, she would love it if it was him. The door opened, it was Cho. Chicken._

 _"Boss we received a phone call, is about Anna Martins' case"_

 _…._

 _It was late in the morning Jane was still in bed. He could Angela and Charlotte playing the piano downstairs; He smiled softly and thought about getting up to surprise them._

 _He sat up in the bed_ _yawning_ _and ran his hand through his hair, he was about to get up when his cell phone rang._

 _"Yes?" His voice was husky._

 _"Mr. Jane is agent Lisbon. I want to talk."_

* * *

 _BTW if I continue this story I'll definitively try to stay away from cases and focus on Jisbon..._


	2. The damn chair

I know it's been a long time (I shouldn't write 3 fics when I can barely keep up with one =X I'll try to be faster) but I hope you guys are still around, your reviews are what encouraged me to continue to write it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, is not the whole thing; I thought it was too long and I'll upload the rest tomorrow.

Thank you.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to work with me." He said _smiling wryly, not answering her question._

"And you changed my mind. I think you would make a good addition to the team."

"Hm. So what are you're saying is that you _need_ me." It was incredible how easily he could make her angrier.

"No, what I'm saying is that you could be a valuable asset, and if I'm helping you, I might as well take advantage of that."

"Look, I'm not good with this… _police work thing_. This is not for me. My only interest is Red John and you know why."

"It's my offer. Take it or leave it."

"All or nothing?"

"Just one year. You work with us for a year, after that you can go do whatever is that you do and still have full access to the Red John cases."

"I have a job, one that I use to support my family."

"You won't be unemployed; you'll have a consultant salary."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed wryly at how ridiculous that sounded. "I know how much cops make. My daughter's allowance is bigger than that."

Lisbon looked away trying not to punch the psychic, Cho and Rigsby watched the discussed surprised that she was still trying to convince the man, was he really that good? Not even Lisbon understood why she was trying so hard, last time he was the one nearly begging for her help, she wasn't sure of when that changed.

She met his gaze again. "You'll still have your clients one year from now. Tell them you need a break. I know about your investments, your family could live comfortably for the next ten years with what you already took from the families you deceive in what you call ' _your job'_."

"You don't want to go there."

Silence filled the room for a second. She didn't approve of what he did and talking like that would not convince him. Maybe that was for the best.

Lisbon sighted and uncrossed her arms, read to leave the room. "You know what. I take it back. You're not worth it. This was a waste of time." She said calmly and turned to her agent. "Cho, show Mr. Jane the way out."

She wasn't bluffing, he could see in her face she regretted even considering the possibility of them working together. But he needed the job, he needed to make sure they would catch the man who nearly killed his family before he came back to finish what he started. He had to accept her demands but it's not like he would follow them once he get the job, plus a little voice in his head was telling him it could actually be fun.

"I'll do it." He answered before agent Cho could move.

"I meant what I said. I don't think this is going to work" Her tone tried to convince him she was done.

Lisbon was a beautiful woman, not because she took care of herself, that she didn't even tried, on the contrary, the way she dressed herself, the way she cutted her hair, it was all unconscious for the agent, but for Jane it was clear.

It was not just about her tomboyish personality, it's was practical too of course, a haircut that didn't demand special treatment when she didn't had time for that, comfortable shoes that wouldn't get in the way of her running after a suspect, but it wasn't just that.

She was nearly making sure no one would think of her as 'pretty', she was a bit unsecure behind the attitude, and he couldn't blame her, a tiny woman in a place like that, she had half the age of mostly men in her position, but twice the courage.

Leaning against one of her agents' desk, her expression made it clear she valued her personal space, Jane lost a moment looking into her big green eyes, it felt like a staring contest and somehow he wasn't winning.

"It will. I promise. I'll make it work." "Give me a day to read everything you have on Red John after that I'll help you with the other cases you have."

She thought of it for a second. Both agents, Cho and Rigsby, looking at her with anticipation. Although you couldn't really see any emotional in Cho's expression.

She needed his help, new boss to a new team; she needed any help she could get.

It was not just the little show he put on her office the other day. Jane had a way with words; he could see exactly what the person in front of him needed to hear. 'He can sell cats to mice' was how Lisbon's boss described him 'Are you sure you want him on your team?'

She checked his background, the was not much to see, she didn't find a thing about his childhood, but she didn't look further into that, what intrigued her was his shows and what his 'clients' said about him, she was impressed, he was pretty famous in a way. Jane knew she would never admit it but somewhere deep down she believe the small possibility of him being a psychic.

"You can always fire me." He smiled disarmingly.

Teresa exchanged a quickly looked with agent Cho who seemed a little uneasy.

"Fine." She said without much enthusiasm, "You're in."

"We'll make a good team, I know it." He flashed her a charming smile.

"Right." She answered mocking. "You two go get the Red John files; we don't want Mr. Jane wasting any more time."

"No we don't." He murmured not loud enough for anyone else to hear, a bit shocked at how fast that went. He wondered if he had been manipulated into accepting the offer. No not him…probably not.

Cho immediately turned and walked away from _the bullpen followed by a Rigsby feeling confused._

 _Jane watched them go before speaking again._

"Now that we work together, can you call me Patrick?"

"I'll call you Jane, like the girl."

She scoffed, smiling a little proud of her little joke. Jane smiled amused by her mockery.

"Fine, I'll call you Lisbon, like the place."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Please don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I promise. Everything will work out; you have nothing to worry about."

She nearly laughed out loud. "Oh I do. I know this will end in disaster," "I just hope it'll be worth it." She completed dryly.

He didn't answer. He didn't knew how to. She didn't deserved another promise he wouldn't keep.

He rubbed his hands together, changing the subject "So, where's my desk?"

Lisbon smirked involuntarily and walked away from him, stopping at an old desk at the end of room.

"Have fun." She answered tapping the ancient little table and leaving for her office.

"It doesn't even have a chair!"

Too late. She was gone.

Jane looked around contemplating the hole he got himself into.

He reached for his phone inside his front pocket. "Hi honey, I've got… news."

…

A couple of hours later Lisbon showed at the _bullpen again, after_ some time locked in her office doing paperwork she thought about what she had done, and that was it, it was done, no coming back, getting worried about something that hadn't happened was pointless, she would give the new guy a chance to make it work.

Her consultant was lying down on an old leather couch close to his desk. He had one of Red John case files covering his face.

She firstly ignored the man and checked with Cho and Rigsby if there was anything new. The team was dealing with two cases at the same time, that wasn't usual but they didn't want to waste any more time in old cases that didn't really required their full attention, it was the last two cases from the FBI.

"Nothing new." Cho answered.

"Things are calm today, Boss."

"What about our consultant?" She finally asked, referring to the blonde elephant in the room.

"Hm, he went out after we handed him the files, came back an hour later and has being quiet since them." Rigsby answered.

Jane raised his arm. "You know I can hear you right?" The folder over his face muffling his voice.

"Oh look who decided to wake up." She walked towards him and stopped by the side of his couch. Her two agents watching them by their desks.

He didn't need to see to know that she had a smile dripping sarcasm.

"I wasn't sleeping. I'm thinking."

He got the folder off his face and looked at her. Lisbon had her hands on her waist and a pissed off expression on her face, he ran his eyes down her body and up again, a quick and discreet movement, more to read her body language than anything else. Unconsciously she folded her arms over her chest, feeling now both annoyed and unconformable.

He sat up, careful not to step on the files on the floor, and _straightened up his tie and suit_ jacket.

"Lisbon you're just angry at yourself, I have done nothing wrong. Calm down, woman. I'm not an accident waiting to happen." He stretched shaking his golden watch in the process.

Rigsby exchanged a look with Cho; if any of them talked to her like that, they wouldn't survive to tell the story and not just because Lisbon was who she was, but because no boss would expected that from one of their subordinates. Between those two though, there was a weird power balance, they would never have a boss and employee relationship but that seemed to work for them, maybe it was too soon to tell.

She ignored. "What' up with the couch?"

"I asked Rigsby and dear Ron to bring it here; it was a waste to leave it downstairs. It's very comfortable," He patted the couch beside him. "Why don't you try it?"

"Dear Ron?" She asked mocking and he continued to look at her with a provocative smile and eyebrows raised.

"What were you doing when you left the building? You're working here; you can just leave whenever you want."

"I was doing some shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, you know. When you give money in exchange for things."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I bought, tea do you want some?"

"No, I don't want tea!"

"Okay…" He got up and looked at the agents sitting at their desks.

"Boys?" They didn't answer. Cho was focused on something on his computer now and didn't even took his eyes off the screen. "Fine. Keep your donuts and bitter café."

"Jane-…" Lisbon followed him into the little kitchen.

She lowered her voice as if it was a secret. "What about the files? Did you find anything?"

He also sensed a lot of hope in the formulation of that question.

"No." He looked at her a little worried that she was putting too much faith in what he could do.

"Nothing?" She asked expecting him to say that it wasn't entirely true.

"Well, I didn't read everything yet." He answered while _setting water to boil._

 _Lisbon snorted, disappointed and leaned against a table beside the stove, making she and Jane face opposite directions._

In silence, he opened the cabinet on the top shelf searching for his tea _and teacups. Opened the fridge reached for the milk and poured in the cups. Occasionally looking at Lisbon out of the corner of his eye._

"I got a better sense of him" He poured the hot water into one of the cups and put a tea bag in. "It might help to find out what's his next step."

He held a teacup close to her.

"I said I didn't want it."

"I'm sorry I thought you said you did." She continued to look at him "I already made two."

"Fine" She answered in an irritated tone but glad. She got the cup from him and took a sip.

Jane stood but her side watching her face.

"Hm."This is not about the case."

"What isn't?"

"The fact that you're clearly distressed."

"I'm not!" She tried to sound terse but high tone betrayed her.

"You don't have a boyfriend. You're under a lot of stress, but you can handle work, your problem is personal. Family?" He quickly took notice of the cross she wore in her chest. Probably her mother's gift, Lisbon probably wouldn't be so attached to it if she was still alive and he doubled Lisbon had a father present in her life at this point. "Brother?"

"Don't analyze me. I'm not one of your clients."

"I'm not analyzing you, I just want to help. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"You?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Yes, me" He sipped from his tea looking innocently at her as if he didn't understand why she didn't like that idea.

She set down her teacup.

"We don't discuss our personal lives in this unit. It's not useful and it's unprofessional."

"That's not healthy at all." He said in disbelief.

With heavy steps, _Lisbon left the kitchen_ and entered the hallway. Jane followed her.

"I know you have a file on me; you know everything about my life - probably everything about my wife's life! – But you can't answer what's bothering you?"

"You want my file, fine, have it, it's all yours."

"I don't want your file, I want to hear it from you."

Lisbon suddenly stopped and turned to face him, he nearly bumped into her. "Well, you're not going to. You're here for a reason. Stop wasting my time."

"Sorry I just thought-…" The elevator gave a short bell sound as the doors opened. He look at it as his lips turned into a broad smile.

He handed her his empty cup and she held before even noticing what she was doing. "Thanks." And flew to the elevator.

Still staring at the spot where seconds ago Jane was standing, Lisbon closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Patrick Jane?" One of the large and bearded uniformed man asked the blondie.

"Yes, that would be me."

Lisbon showed up by his side soon, Jane looked down, smiling at the short brunet.

"Sign here and here" The man handed Jane a clipboard.

"Put that close to that couch, please." Jane said to the second man standing next to a huge box.

"What is this?" Lisbon asked while watching the little man drag the box into the bullpen.

"Ah is a little something for my desk."

"A car?" She asked puzzled by the size of it.

He chuckled.

"Here." Jane returned the clipboard and tipped the man. "Thank you."

Lisbon didn't see how much he tipped but it was not hard to guess by the smile on the guy's face.

"It's just a chair." He started to walk and Lisbon followed.

"We found you a chair. You don't need a new one."

They entered the bullpen, heading in the box direction passing by the small guy who was going back into the elevator.

"Well it's actually a recliner, more comfortable, bigger, and leather" He ended the sentence in a dramatic tone.

"You can't be serious; you're just doing this to piss me off. You're not going _assembling this thing inside this building!"_

"You're right I won't. Rigsby be a good man. Help me out would you?"

The tall agent looked a little lost, not sure of what he should do.

"Rigsby is not helping you, and you're not going to use this thing in here!"

"Why not? It's _my_ desk." His calm and low tone making him look like the reasonable one in that absurd discussion only made Lisbon even more irritated.

It was clear that he was only doing that to prove that he _could_ do it. It was a way of saying no matter how absurd his demands was he would have it his way. It was the behavior you'd expect from a little kid who needed attention.

"This is not your leaving room; it's your place of work! You should act and look like a professional but all you have is this charlatan air."

Kimball Cho's wish became true and his phone rang. He answered trying not to be distract by the insane discussion unfolding in front of his desk.

"Boss!" He was loud enough to make Jane and Lisbon go quiet and look at him, _"_ It's about _Anthony Miller."_

* * *

Question: I'm having a little trouble writing Angela. When you guys think of her, does she remind you of any TV show character? I think it'd be easier to have an external reference.


	3. Anthony Miller

This is just the other half of the last chapter, I thought I should publish it when I had a new chapter but I'm stuck with this other fic and it's a month since the last update, so anyway… sorry, hope you enjoy. =/

For anyone asking: I am not killing off Angela, Jane is not a cheater, yes this is a jisbon story.

* * *

"An old and abandoned storehouse. That's cliché." It was the first thing Jane said after they left the CBI building.

Cho and Lisbon passed him and walked towards the big storehouse.

Jane stood there. A little afraid to continue but also admiring the view. It seemed like a good place for kids to run away from their lives.

He opened his arms and closed his eyes to enjoy the sun on his face while a warm wind, the only thing making a sound there, blew across his blond curls.

Seeing the weird looks on the police officers' faces, Lisbon looked back to see what was Jane up to.

She stared smiling and turned back before he opened his eyes. It was good seeing the psychic with golden watch enjoying the nature, for a second she thought she was seeing his true self. But then again that was a dead body just a few steps ahead.

The grass was tall being easy to spot the tire marks, Lisbon hoped the cops there knew each one was theirs and which ones were there before they arrived; they were not very good with evidences.

The small brunet greeted the funny looking officers with a nod, Jane catch up with her and they entered the old barn.

The big opening allowed sunlight into the place, brightening the way for the first steps, but it died halfway through and there was a distinctive separation where everything became dark.

Jane used his hand to play with _illuminated particles of dust floating around him. He_ _could smell mold and blood in the air._

 _The place was empty except from a few old and rusty machinery._

He tried avoiding looking at the body and focusing on search for anything, any clue, around there.

Cho was kneeling in front of the 40-year-old man's body, wearing a latex glove; he seemed to be analyzing marks on it.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but maybe you'll figure out something by looking at the body." Lisbon used her comprehensive and reassuring tone with her consultant. Jane looked to his side to find her worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm just- Yeah." _He gave her a mirthless smile and walked towards the dead man._

 _He reached into his jacket pocket for_ a rag to _cover his nose and mouth. The whole thing nauseated him._

 _He walked around the man while Lisbon joined Cho. She crouched next to the corpse wearing her latex gloves and holding a little flashlight, illuminating the man's mouth, it was opened and she was making sure the killer hadn't inserted anything inside. One of the cops who found the crime scene watched it from up close._

 _"You said he had no family?" Was Jane's first question._

"None. Why?"

"His mother?"

"Died a month before he quitted his job."

He raised his eyebrow in a certain frail excitement as if he could better understand the man in front of him.

"Look at those marks" He pointed to the man's necks. "It seems like whoever killed him was smaller and weaker than our victim."

"He's dead mother told you that or you're a specialist in forensic pathology as well?" The question came from Cho, surprising Jane at the point it took him a second to hide the shocked look on his face.

Lisbon coughed but didn't say anything.

"Well agent Cho, if you look at the marks in his neck it clear shows that there was multiple attempts before our culprit was successful at killing our good man here. By the angle of it, is also clear that the person was shorter."

"Smaller and weaker and yet he managed to kill the guy without a weapon?" Lisbon was the one asking.

". It's not like our victim was trying hard to stay alive." Lisbon looked at him puzzled. "Also, I'd say the guy is trained, either by the bad guys or… the good ones."

Lisbon sure didn't like that possibility. Dirty cops were worse than any criminal in her book.

"This was his first kill, the whole scenario is telling this was a rookie's job."

"So this is not Red John?" The officer spoke for the first time; he seemed to have lost any interest now that the suspect wasn't the famous serial killer.

"Red John may have made a mistake but he's still not a rookie." He answered the man in a harsh tone. "Also I don't think whoever did this enjoy killing, not that he's a good person but this is not his thing."

"Why would Red John send a rookie to do his job?"

"Maybe he didn't, maybe this is completely unrelated?"

Cho and Lisbon debated.

"How did a 40 years old with no criminals records, who lived with his mother until she died attracts the attention of two distinct killers in a matter of days?" Jane made the rhetorical question without much patience. The smell, the corpse in front of him, the dark corner he was standing, the questions, everything was getting on his nerves.

"He didn't." Lisbon answered.

"No he didn't. This is connected to Red John somehow."

Jane got a little piece of black plastic on the floor. "This is probably how he got in touch with the killer" He handled it to Lisbon.

"It's from a cell phone." Lisbon analyzed the piece of plastic with what seemed to be the initials of it's brand name.

"It's in pieces but maybe there's some mumbo jumbo you can do to get information on it."

"First we have to find the rest of it."

"Good luck with that, I have to get out of here."

Lisbon got up and she and Cho watched the consultant leave with hurried steps.

"He's good!" The young officer felt slightly uncountable with the looks he got from the CBI agents, he cleared his throat, and followed Jane's steps. Teresa looked down at her feet not to laugh.

….

Patrick got a ride back by promising one of the officers he would show a foolproof trick to a weekly poker game against his colleagues. Cho and Lisbon waited for forensics to arrive.

A few TV Reporters were waiting outside when Jane got back; probably the reason why the officer was disappointed to know that Anthony Miller had not been killed by Red John. Information about a dead nobody are not half worth one of a serial killer searching for revenge.

"Was Anthony Miller another one of Red John's victim?"

"How was he involved in the attack against your family?"

"Do you want to send a message to Red John?"

"Do you feel guilt-…"

Jane ignored all of them; their voices were just a distorted sound in the background.

He was about to get inside the building when a question caught his attention.

" _Mr. Jane is it true that the CBI hired you as their personal psychic?"_

He tried holding himself but it was stronger than him. He turn to the reporter with a serious expression.

"I can't really say much but yes. CBI asked me to join them in the hunt for the serial killer Red John. They believe my gift can be of great help to the resolution of the case."

"Aren't you worried that he's going to come after your family again, especially now?"

"I'm doing my best to protect my family but I feel like it's my duty to use this gift to help the community."

"If you are a real psychic how come you didn't know Red John was going to attempt to kill your family?" The question came from another journalist right in front of him.

"Anyone with minimal knowledge of what I do would know that I don't choose to see what I do. I try my best to understand what the spirits are whispering around me but it's not a hard science. Sometimes I see things I don't want to, I don't choose to see you're cheating on your husband with your cameraman, it's definitively not something I'd like to know but I can't help it."

He entered the CBI building without taking a second look at the mess he made.

….


End file.
